Fiesta de presentación
by LizaNny
Summary: Membrana le ha organizado a Dib una fiesta para celebrar sus 16 años, ademas de presentarlo ante sus colegas como su sucesor... Dib tiene planeado presentar a su novia... -mal sumary, lo siento ;n;- ligero ZaDr


**INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO JHONEN VASQUEZ **(si fuera mío seria un completo desastre ._.)

**Yo solo utilizo los personajes de dicha serie con el único fin de entretener **(y por mera diversión mía)

Retomo el camino de la escritura, después de finalizado Pesadillas he vuelto… no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado… (quizás algunas horas o días :yaoming:), pero he vuelto xD, asi que, sin mas que decir, les dejo este One-Shot que forma parte de los 30 fanfic que estarán distribuidos en fics aparte o en Historias cortas, todos contarán con un número, este es el primero, el segundo quizás no tenga relación con este y así nos iremos, casi ninguno tiene relación, asi que, sin más que decir…

¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**1.-**

**FIESTA DE PRESENTACIÓN**

-Mis colegas… en esta fiesta en la cual celebramos el cumpleaños 16 de mi hijo- el profesor Membrana hablaba al micrófono sobre aquella plataforma que estaba en el salón que había rentado exclusivamente para la fiesta de su hijo- quiero presentarles al futuro sucesor del imperio Membrana… el cumpleañero- abrazó a Dib que estaba a su lado- mi hijo Dib

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, después de fracasar en incontables ocasiones, finalmente lo había hecho enderezar el camino.

-Mi hijo les dedicará unas palabras- el profesor se notaba muy feliz, finalmente había logrado hacer que su hijo estuviera a cargo de su legado- adelante hijo- el profesor lo soltó y se hizo a un lado, dejándole el micrófono libre a Dib

-Bien, antes que nada muchas gracias por asistir a esta fiesta que mi padre me organizó- se acercó mas al micrófono- si, como dijo mi padre he decidido dedicarme a la rama de la Ciencia, realmente estaré a cargo del área de la tecnología, hasta que mi padre deje su puesto como presidente de la compañía y tenga que tomar su lugar… que supongo aun falta mucho- aquello que había dicho le sacó unas risas a los presentes- y me siento muy feliz de cumplir 16 con mi padre festejándome…-Dib parecía querer llorar- muchas gracias- caminó hacia donde su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido

-Gracias por enderezar tu camino hijo- le dijo Membrana al oído a su hijo

-Recuerda cual fue el trato papá…- también le dijo al oído y se abrazo mas fuerte

-Lo recuerdo… aun así me siento muy feliz de que te encargarás de los laboratorios Membrana cuando me retire- se separó de su hijo y solo paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Dib, observando a todos los presentes

-Gracias- Dib esbozó una sonrisa, los medios de comunicación les tomaban fotografías y ellos estaban muy sonrientes frente a las cámaras.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos de estar parados frente a los medios y bajaron de aquella plataforma, la seguridad del lugar sacó a todos los medios, ahora solo estaban ahí los colegas del profesor, sus familias y algunos compañeros de la preparatoria de Dib.

La mayoría de los chicos hijos de los científicos allí presentes se encontraban charlando o bailando unos con otros, Dib en lugar de acercarse a con ellos ya que conocía a algunas chicas hijas de los invitados, se acerco a la puerta del salón y se quedó allí parado, a cada tanto tiempo observaba por la puerta, parecía esperar a alguien.

-Hijo- el profesor se acercó y le tocó el hombro, tomando por sorpresa a Dib- ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con las chicas? Todas las hijas de mis colegas son bastante lindas… anda a bailar- esto lo dijo en un tono bastante inusual, se escuchaba feliz

-Papá… estoy esperando a alguien- volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta- es solo que se está tardando demasiado… seguramente debe estarse poniendo guapa…- sonrió nerviosamente- además, es alguien especial… y si me descubre bailando con alguien mas…- a su mente vino la imagen de su cuerpo siendo devorado por un calamar gigante, tan solo se le erizó la piel- no quiero ni imaginármelo…- dijo, pero ya era muy tarde, su cerebro había creado una imagen mental que no le permitiría dormir

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica?- preguntó Membrana al momento que asomaba la cabeza también

-Que… que… ella es mi novia…- miró a su padre y le sonrió nerviosamente

Membrana se quedó sorprendido ante aquella declaración, siempre había pensado que su hijo se quedaría solo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novia hijo?

-Estaba esperando a el día de hoy… pero… no me preguntes más, en cuanto llegue te la presento- le sonrió a su padre, entre menos le preguntara mejor

-De acuerdo hijo, estaré hablando con los líderes mundiales que se burlaron de ti la otra ocasión, quiero ir a presumir de ti hijo… estoy tan orgulloso- Membrana abrazó a su hijo nuevamente, en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba por llorar, Dib tan solo correspondió, el pelinegro se separó y se fue caminando de allí, dejando a Dib solo

El pelinegro seguía asomándose, pero al ver que no venía caminó hacia el centro de la pista.

-Zita… ¿bailamos un poco?- le preguntó con nerviosismo a la pelimorada

-Claro- Zita sonrió y caminó con Dib mas al centro de la pista, ya ahí comenzaron a bailar.

Dib había notado que desde que tenía novia, todas las chicas querían hablar con el, su número de teléfono, ir al cine o hacer otra clase de cosas… cosa que el hubiera aceptado antes (lo de hacer otras cosas no), pero ahora ya tenía una relación con alguien, una persona muy celosa…

Ya había tomado el ritmo, Zita era la mas envidiada de todas las chicas allí presentes, todas querían bailar con Dib y sin embargo la elegida había sido ella; el pelinegro solo sonreía y la chica también.

-¡Alejate de mi Dib!- se escuchó un grito

Ambos chicos voltearon para ver su procedencia… Dib tan solo se hizo hacia atrás y cerro los ojos… cuando los abrió, miro a Zita en el suelo y sintió que alguien jalaba su oreja.

-¡Este es mi Dib y tu no lo tocas con tus asquerosas manos humana apestosa!- Zim caminó hacia la orilla de la pista sin dejar de jalar a Dib

-¡Suéltame Zim!- Dib sentía que de un momento a otro dejaría de tener oreja, además de que se estaba cansando ya que iba inclinado hacia un lado, Zim era mas bajo que el

-¡Cállate estúpido Dib!- Zim dijo tajantemente- ¡Dijiste que me esperarías en la entrada!

-¡Tardaste demasiado!

-¡No me tarde por nada!- Zim soltó a Dib, ahora estaban justo debajo de una de las lámparas

Dib observó con atención a Zim, parecía… parecía…

-¡Pareces una chica!- a Dib no se le desprendía la quijada porque la tenía unida a su cuerpo, que de lo contrario se le caía

-¡Lo sé!… ¡Lo hice para verme mejor frente a tu padre!- Zim apretó los puños y miraba con enojo a Dib- ¡Y vengo a encontrarme con que estás bailando con otra humana!- el irken estaba teniendo un ataque de celos como nunca

Dib tan solo se quedó callado, era cierto, el debía haber esperado en la entrada, además, Zim se veía realmente bien con ese vestido rosa oscuro, mejor que las demás chicas…

-Pero…

-¡Con otra humana Dib!… ¡Con otra humana!- Zim cerró el puño frente al rostro de Dib, bajo el puño y lo miró con mas enojo que antes, le dio un golpe con el bolso que llevaba

-¡Oye!…- Dib tan solo se cubrió el rostro para evitar que Zim le diera en el, y se fue cubriendo diversas partes del cuerpo para evitar los otros golpes- ¡Detente Zim!- comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- Membrana se acerco a Zim que seguía golpeando a Dib- Dib, ¿Por qué esta chica está golpeándote con su bolso?- se llevó una mano a la barbilla para hacer notar mas su duda

-Es que…-cubrió un golpe- ella…- cubrió otro- es mi novia- con ambas manos intento cubrirse la entrepierna…- gh….- sin éxito

Dib tan solo cayó al suelo con ambas manos cubriendo su entrepierna, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Membrana tan solo lo observó y después se giró a ver a un Zim que estaba agitado y aun enfurecido.

-Es un gusto conocerte, soy el padre de Dib- Membrana extendió su mano

-Oh… lo conozco señor- Zim extendió la mano también y estrecho la del profesor

-Yo te iba a presentar…-dijo con un poco de dificultad Dib, intento ponerse de pie pero sintió otro golpe en la cabeza- ¡basta!

-¡Cállate!- gritó el ojivioleta 

-Y dime…- soltó a Zim- ¿Cómo te llamas? Y mas importante… ¿Por qué estás golpeando así a mi hijo?

-Bien…- Zim aclaró un poco su garganta- ¡Yo soy Zim!… y lo estoy golpeando porque estaba bailando con otra chica cuando debió esperarme en la entrada del salón

-¿Zim eh?… ese es nombre de…

-Chico…- finalmente Dib se puso en pie esquivando otro golpe- papá… el es Zim, es mi… ¿novia?, por así decirlo

-¿Con que tu novio?…- Membrana se rasco un poco la barbilla- diviértete con el hijo, que disfrutes la fiesta- dijo el pelinegro con un tono de bastante felicidad

-¿No te molesta?- el ojimiel tomó de la mano a Zim, se giró a ver el rostro del extraterrestre y notó la sorpresa que ahora los invadía a ambos

-Por supuesto que no hijo- posó sus manos en los hombros de ambos chicos- mientras seas feliz así estará bien

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso cuando quería ser investigador paranormal?

-Siempre te apoyé hijo… siempre… aunque tu no lo notaste… pero…- Membrana se quedó pensando unos instantes- ¿no te dice nada el hecho de que te presté mis inventos cada que intentabas atrapar a este chico?

Dib pensó unos instantes, era cierto, su padre le prestaba inventos desde que era pequeño e intentaba atrapar a la familia de Nosferatu, o al hijo de Pie grande… y después Zim…; el pelinegro levantó un poco su rostro para ver el de su padre, le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza que después se convirtió en una que expresaba alegría, le sonrió enormemente.

-Es cierto papá- soltó a Zim y abrazó a su padre

-Y por lo que veo lo atrapaste- se rió un poco y correspondió el abrazo, lo soltó y notó el sonrojo en el rostro de su hijo, aquello que había dicho lo había apenado bastante- los dejo… que se diviertan y ya me sospechaba lo de ustedes- se acercó a Zim y también le abrazó- bienvenido Zim

-Gracias…- Zim recibió unos pequeños golpes en la nuca por parte del padre de Dib

El profesor soltó a Zim y se dirigió a con los líderes mundiales, dejando a ambos chicos solos en aquella esquina.

-Se lo tomó muy bien mi papá ¿no?- el pelinegro pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Zim y se lo tomo por la cintura

Zim gruñó un poco- se lo tomó bien pero…

-¿Pero?…

-¡No se me ha olvidado que estabas bailando con esa asquerosa humana…- no terminó de hablar, pues su boca había sido sellada con un beso por parte de Dib, el ojivioleta pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Dib y entrelazó sus dedos, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso, se separaron

-Vayamos a bailar un poco- Dib sonrió- y de paso a que te disculpes con Zita

-Lo primero suena bien…- Zim se quedó pensando- ¡Pero lo segundo ni hablar tonto-Dib!- amenazó con golpear al humano con el bolso una vez mas

-Solo bromeaba- se rió nerviosamente, ambos caminaron al centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar una canción de ritmo lento, esto quería decir, que estarían bastante pegados al momento de bailar…

Mientras tanto Membrana estaba sentado en la mesa principal, a su lado estaba Gaz jugando con su SG3.

-Me lo sospechaba…- tenía la pierna cruzada y su mano en la barbilla- ya venía siendo hora de que le dijera eso que sentía a su amigo extranjero…

Gaz tan solo volteó a ver a su padre, parecía que el ya sabía desde hacía tiempo lo que Dib tenía pensado hacer y decir ese día, después se giró a ver a la recién formalizada pareja bailar, se rió al ver como Dib iba hacia la derecha y Zim a la izquierda…

-Ninguno de los dos sabe bailar…

-Lo sé hija… pero aprenderán para cuando se casen…

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

¿Qué tal?… espero les haya gustado, no es la primera vez que pruebo con la comedia, pero este si se me hizo que fue mas sin sentido que nada… lo hice en un rato de inspiración y forma parte de los 30 fanfic xD

(lo que está subrayado es para que vean que ahora si escribí correctamente el color de ojos de Zim ^^Uu)

_**Lunes 2 de Julio de 2012**_

**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
